Reading Everlasting Promises
by SoloMafia
Summary: Heracles has just been immortalized, when a bright light appears and some of our favorite heroes and heroines appear with a book of 'the Guardian's' life from the future, how will the gods react to seeing all of his achievements whilst withstanding the hunt? (Before admins start yelling at me, I got permission from Starblade176 to write this).
1. Chapter 1

**I have wanted to do one of these for a long time, and I got Star's approval to do so, so welcome to Reading Everlasting Promises. I'm also ending this after Chapter 17, until the story is finished it doesn't make sense for Artemis and Co. to know that Percy ain't actually dead. So the people from the future come from shortly after Percy had 'died'.**

**I find this one to be really interesting to write because there are the gods, who have no idea what is happening, and the people from the future it ****is even more gut-wrenching because the outcome is already known for them. Like an American watching United 93.**

**Remember, Starblade176 and Rick Riordan own everything, I don't.**

It all began on a normal day on Olympus, or, well as normal as a day on Olympus can be. Meaning the council was in absolute chaos. The whole 'Heracles and his trials' fiasco had just happened and he had just been immortalized, which had many different effects throughout the council

Zeus was beaming at his child. Poseidon and Hades didn't exactly care, as long as the twat wasn't made an Olympian, there were enough of Zeus's children there already.

Demeter was too busy nagging Dionysus to eat grains to care. Artemis was furious, as Zoë had shown up not long ago and told Artemis her story.

Hermes was trying to manage his business and care at the same time, but it wasn't exactly working. Apollo just didn't like Heracles in general, Apollo at least cared for the women he bedded until they gave birth, and he still helped them then.

Hestia was busy by the hearth, and paid little to no attention to the fiasco going on behind her. Athena was glaring at Heracles, along with Hera and Aphrodite, they all thought he was too arrogant and selfish.

Hephaestus was tinkering while trying to ignore his brother Ares, who was bothering him.

Heracles was furious that not all the council was paying attention to him, he thought that he deserved all the attention, but something much larger was on the horizon.

A bright light emanating from the center of the chamber caught all of the gods attention, when it dimmed down, Heracles was gone, and several others stood in his place.

"Who are you!" Zeus thundered, upset that his son was gone.

The people who had all arrived just shrugged and began to introduce themselves.

"I thought you knew who we all were, but okay, my name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Thalia said, introducing herself.

"Phoebe Evans, daughter of Ares," Phoebe said

"My name is Tracy! Daughter of Aphrodite!" The hyperactive 8 year old said, but also with a hint of sadness. Aphrodite smiled at her child, who seemed very happy with the attention.

"Name's Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades,"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said with pride in her voice, causing Poseidon to roll his eyes.

"Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, but since my past self is here, just call me Luna" Artemis said in a monotone voice, shocking many, including the Artemis of the Past herself.

"How about Arty!" Apollo suggested cheerfully. And as if on cue, Luna stiffened and tears threatened to spill over at the memories of the Guardian, while 2 hunters glared at Apollo, Tracy was close to tears, and Nico looked depressed while Annabeth seemed indifferent.

"Do not, call our mistress that nickname," Thalia growled at the not so bright god of the sun.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Memories," Luna whispered, but everyone heard it. She summoned a large silver couch and took a seat as memories flooded her mind.

"Why are we here?" Tracy blurted out, recovering rather quickly. And if on cue, a heavy book fell from the sky and landed rather hard on Apollo's manhood, causing him to let out a rather loud yelp, and send the book flying to Thalia, who found the situation rather humorous.

"Let's see here, it says

_Dear Everyone,_

_You are all here to read the life story of Olympus's greatest hero, so try to behave, and the book is rather long as well. Luna, as you are going by, we expect at least some tears from you, so that's okay. Thalia, Phoebe, Tracy and Nico, it is also okay to shed a few tears. Annabeth however, you lost that privilege._

_Good Luck!_

_-The Fates and Chaos_

_P.S, Luna, remember the yarn as the story goes on." _Thalia read.

The note had mixed results, Thalia, Phoebe and Tracy were slightly smiling, Nico had a small grin on his face, Annabeth looked slightly ticked and then there was Artemis. Poor Artemis, she looked as if someone had just hit her with a shovel as she twirled a sea green piece of yarn that was on her ring finger, along with a spectacular looking ring.

"Well, let's start then," Thalia said as she opened the book and cleared her throat.

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy**

**I took a pause from cutting down monsters, and took a swig of nectar from the canteen. So far, me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia and the hunters had managed to wipe out most of the monster army that had gathered at the base of Mt. Olympus.**

"I remember this," Nico said, smiling as if it were a pleasant memory.

**The Olympus in Greece that is, not on top of the Empire State Building. **

"What is this, 'Empire State Building'?" Athena asked, the demigods ignored her, not wanting to explain.

**The reason why Gaea and Porphyrion had summoned their forces here is because Greece is the roots of the gods, if destroyed, they'd fade permanently. And we can't let that happen.**

"Gaea? Isn't she asleep?" Apollo asked Hades, earning a nod in response.

**"Percy, watch it, behind you!" Thalia yelled. I whirled, slashing automatically, cutting an Earthborn clean in half. I cursed. Even though we had closed the Doors of Death, and freed Thanatos, Gaea somehow was still able to resurrect monster at anytime and anywhere.**

"Yeah, that sucked," Thalia said, giving her mistress a worried glance, wondering how she would react to the story.

**"Thanks Thals, I owe you one" I said**

**"Pffft, only one? You owe me a lot more than that, Kelp Head!" said Thalia.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Ok, fine, we'll settle it after we kill Leon and that Porpoise dude, alright" I said**

Nico snorted at the Porpoise Dude remark

**"Fine, don't you dare forget or I'll shock you around the world" Thalia said.**

**"Haha, as if you can get close enough to touch me" I smirked.**

"I miss the bickering," Thalia mumbled to herself.

**Thalia opened her mouth, probably to give a rude retort, when Annabeth interrupted us and said to fight now and talk later.**

**"She's got a point" said Piper**

"Who's Piper?" Aphrodite asked the demigods.

"Your daughter," Phoebe responded.

**We grouped together, keeping an eye out for any more monsters exploding out of the ground. There was a yell, and an explosion of lightning, we turned to see Jason and his father, Zeus, standing victoriously over Leon, who was beginning to disintegrate. Porphyrion turned, and gave a yell of fury, He raised a hand and fired a bolt of magic at Zeus, it slammed into him and he went toppling. Then a wall of force slammed into the other Olympians who were keeping him busy, and they scattered. We looked up to see him towering over Jason, who was exhausted, and then he raised his spear, ready to impale him.**

**"NO!" I roared, I concentrated and sent a wall of water from the river to wash over and pull Jason to us. Porphyrion's spear landed right after I swept him in.**

"Impossible," Zeus said out loud, making the people from the future chuckle, even Luna, as they all thought the same thing. _Yeah, well Percy had a knack of achieving that._

**"Ack, bleh, prfff" Jason mumbled "Thanks Percy, I'm sooo tired" Then he passed out.**

Thalia snorted, "brilliant," She mumbled, wondering if that really was her brother who passed out on a battlefield in the fight for their lives.

**"At least we got one less giant to worry about" I replied, trying to sound upbeat. Things were looking pretty gloomy. The gods were scattered and we were all worn out. Porphyrion overheard and boomed a laugh. **

**" Do you think you puny demigods can defeat me? I am at full strength, unstoppable, invincible! Look how weak the gods are! Do you think you stand a chance?" he said. That made me really mad. **

"Ass-Kicking Percy mode activate!" Nico semi yelled, earning a small laugh from everyone.

**"Oh yeah? If we're so weak, then why do you hide behind those monsters like a pathetic coward! Fight me then! I challenge you directly to a battle!" I yelled back. **

**"I do not have time to deal with you, weakling, as much as I would like to kill you. I need to get rid of the gods, so I can pull their poisoned roots up. I'll let my little helpers kill you instead" he said evilly. Uh oh. Suddenly, all around us, at least 500 hundred Earthborn flew out of the ground. **

**"Annabeth, go invisible, take out as many as you can, I got point, Thalia, you know what to do, Piper, charmspeak as many of them please, Leo, burn the ones that Piper charmspeaks, Frank, whatever animal, preferably an elephant or something, and Nico, Hazel, see if you can crack the ground open and cause a few of them to fall in? We have to protect Jason at all costs".**

"Isn't it supposed to be Thalia's job giving orders? Daughter of Zeus and all?" Apollo asked confused.

Thalia snorted in response, "Percy's someone who you didn't want on your bad side," she responded simply.

"Why?" Athena asked, confused.

"Where the bloody hell do I start? Percy killed Alecto and the Minotaur at age 12 with no training, killed or survived all three furies, Ares, Medusa, Procrustes, Echidna, and the Chimera at 12 with little to no training, went on to best Polyphemus, Scylla and Charybdis, the Manticore, Talos, Ladon, Atlas, Kampê, Antaeus, Hyperion, Hades and Kronos, I think you can understand why we typically like him," Thalia said, shocking many of the gods there.

**"Don't worry, I'm on it, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said as she slipped on her Yankees cap. "Hey, don't I get a kiss first?" I asked. Silence. I sighed.**

**"I think we're beginning to know each other too well, Perce" Thalia said. She gave me a grin and slapped her bracelet. It instantly transformed into Aegis, the head of Medusa was so bad to look at that a whole group of Earthborns cowered. Piper was already charmspeaking them, and Leo was grinning like crazy, fire coated hammers bashing away at Earthborn heads. Frank had turned into a massive grizzly and was smashing Earthborns left and right. **

At this all the gods except Poseidon looked confused at how Frank could turn into a bear.

**Nico and Hazel were holding hands, eyes closed and suddenly, a wall of rock surrounded Jason, and a deep crack appeared in a circle around it. Basically keeping Jason safe in a fortress. I was about to charge the Earthborns with Thalia when I heard a scream, a yell, and a booming laugh. I whirled, to see Artemis had gone too close to the ground, and Gaea was holding her in a vice like grip. Apollo was trying to pull her out but to no avail and Porphyrion was laughing. **

**"Well, the first immortal blood in this war eh?" Suddenly, his spear tip glowed white hot, and the air crackled, as a huge ball of lightning formed. **

**"Have fun in Tartarus Artemis!" Porphyrion laughed and then he threw it straight at **

**Artemis.**

Artemis and Luna both cringed at what was being read, Artemis because she thought she was going to Tartarus, and Luna because she remembered it was one of the many times Percy got hurt for her.

"Great, half a chapter in and Percy is already getting tased by the 'Porpoise Dude' himself,". Tracy mumbled, which was quite unlike her, causing most of the immortals and demigod to laugh.

**Annabeth, **Thalia growled slightly at the name, along with Artemis and Phoebe.

**I was stealthily hacking and stabbing Earthborns and other types of monsters when I heard someone yell 'No!'. I slashed the arms off the last Earthborn in front of me, and turned around, expecting something to hit me. Then I saw Artemis stuck on the ground, Porphyrion laughing, when something shot past me so fast, I barely saw it. Then I was drenched and I knew it was Percy. I watched in horror as Porphyrion summoned a ball of lightning on his spear tip and throw it at Artemis when Percy slammed into her, tossing her into the air just as the bolt hit Percy. **

Artemis sighed in relief whilst Luna flinched again as she remembered every hit he took again and again and again.

Athena looked at the difference in reactions between future and past, wondering why Luna was so sad when she should be relieved, even if some mortal died in the process.

**I screamed as I saw him fly backwards and slam into the mountain with a ground shaking crash, tears running down my face. **

**"Percy!" I screamed, and I noticed that everyone else was staring at the crater on the side of the mountain in shock. I then realized that the monsters were gone. I looked around and saw deep cracks in the ground, while a sweaty and pale looking Nico and Hazel were looking dumbfounded. Even Porphyrion had a surprised look on his face, **

"Won't be the first time a baddie was surprised by Percy, and won't be the last." Luna said in a voice that was close to cracking, remembering the faces of surprise Oceanus, Krios and Hyperion all had on their face when he took them on 3 to 1.

Some of the gods and goddesses looked at her oddly, wondering why she cared for a male demigod.

**and he too was staring at the crater. "Percy…" I said, and then something hit me hard on the back of the head, and I blacked out.**

"That hurt," Annabeth said, remembering the blow.

"You deserve worse," Nico mumbled just loud enough for Thalia and Annabeth to hear.

Thalia lightly punched Nico in the shoulder, but agreed in the end, while Annabeth felt awful at Nico's remark, but knew it was true.

**Artemis**

"Whoo! We get to hear from my lil sis!" Apollo cheered.

He was then blasted from his throne and across the room. Everyone looked at Zeus in confusion, but he was just as confused and then everyone saw Luna innocently playing with the ring on her finger, and all the Olympians wondered how Luna launched Apollo from his throne. Thalia chose to continue reading instead of answer questions.

**Since everyone was attacking Porphyrion from above, I decided to try attacking from below, maybe I could hit him under his guard. **

"Bad idea Niece," Hades told Artemis and Luna, earning an eyeroll from both of them.

**I flew down, and the next thing I knew, my body was instantly wrapped in a hand made of dirt, and what made it worse was that I could feel it draining my strength, preventing me from escaping. I cursed Gaea and tried to move but I found myself paralyzed. Apollo, stupid brother he is, **

"Hey! I resent that!" Apollo cried indigenously. Luna and Artemis merely rolled their eyes at him, again.

**tried to pull me up, but Gaea just pulled tightened her grip on me and raised a hand to capture Apollo. I told him to let go, or else he'd be trapped too. He reluctantly let go. Gaea turned her hand, so that I was looking straight at Porphyrion, or more specifically, his spear tip. He laughed, and said some worthless things, and I could only watch in horror as he summoned a massive ball of lightning that would have made my father jealous.**

Zeus began to mutter things about him never getting jealous and no one being stronger than him, which led to a majority of the gods rolling their eyes.

**When he was about to throw it, I closed my eyes, and braced myself for impact. And I did get hit. Just not on my front, but my side. That something slammed into me like Hephaestus smashing his hammer on a piece of metal, with so much force that I was ripped free of the hand. As I went flying, I opened my eyes to see what hit me, and saw a mass of messy black hair, a glowing bronze sword, and piercing green eyes. It was Perseus Jackson. Saving my life. Again.**

"Again? You've been saved by him Luna?" Hephaestus asked his favorite half-sister.

Luna chuckled, albeit weakly, at the memory, "Many times brother, many times," she said, managing to confuse many of the gods listening to them.

**How many times do I have to be saved by this bo-man? I thought. First was taking the sky for me, then defeating Kronos and defending our thrones. Now was taking the bolt for me. Perseus Jackson intrigued me. He was so different from all other men, selfless, always thinking about others, very kinda, carefree, and loyal to a fault. **

"That's just Percy for you, he's always so helpful, fun, and funny!" Tracy cheered from her seat, drawing a smile from many of those reading.

**I would never admit it, but I had already developed some feelings for him, even though I did my best to bury it deep. Besides, he already has a girlfriend. Wait, why do I even care if he's got a girlfriend or not? **

"That early milady?" Phoebe asked Luna, rolling her eyes at her, which caused Luna to blush and start muttering on how to kill the Fates and Chaos. This once again drew many confused looks from the Olympians in the room. Thalia chose to continue reading before things got too awkward.

**I was shaken out of my thoughts by a ground shaking boom and I stared in shock at the crater in at the base of the mountain and the piles of rocks that now buried Percy. I realized that Apollo was holding onto me, healing my cuts, even though it cost him energy. I wrenched my arm away, **

"See! My sis does care for me!" Apollo cheered, earning a silver arrow to the shoulder, making him yelp in surprise.

**"There is no way he could have survived that" I whispered sadly, a tear unconsciously rolling down my face. Those words had barely left my mouth when the rocks exploded with the force of a bomb.**

"Oh shit, he's about to go super saiyan," Nico mumbled, but everyone still heard it, earning a laugh from the future residents and a weird look from the gods.

"I have a few questions," Athena stated.

"Ask away," Nico deadpanned.

"Why is Luna so sad?"

"Spoilers,"

"Why is Luna wearing two rings?" Athena tried again

"Spoilers," Phoebe responded this time, instead of Nico.

Athena began to get frustrated, "How do you know Chaos and the Fates?"

"Spoilers," Thalia said with a grin.

"Is there any question I can ask and it not be part of the story?!" Athena demanded.

"Probably not," Luna shrugged.

Thalia chucked the book at Nico, getting a yelp in response, and told him to read. Nico rolled his eyes and opened up the book.

"**Chapter 2:"**


	2. Chapter 2

Right as the group was about to begin the second chapter of the strange book, another bright light shone brightly, and when it cleared, 6 people stood in it's place.

"Leo! What the Hades did you do now?" The cherokee girl yelled.

The small latino elf rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything Beauty Queen, chill out," He seemed thoroughly amused though.

Zeus, however, was not amused. "Who are you?!" He thundered.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," He said, whilst tinkering.

The girl next to him rolled her eyes, "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite,"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason said, earning odd looks from the council, "Long Story," He added quickly.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Frank stated

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto," Hazel stated quickly and quietly.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona," The Praetor said proudly.

"Mega quick explanation, the fates sent us back in time to read about Percy," Nico said, hardly looking up from the book in his lap.

"Let's start," Leo said simply.

"**Chapter 2"** Nico Began

**Artemis **This time Apollo wisely did not comment on how it was in his sister's point of view.

**"No way" Apollo muttered. A figure staggered out of the dust. Percy Jackson. And he seemed angry.**

Thalia scoffed, "Understatement," She muttered.

**No, angry was putting it mildly, even saying he was furious was an understatement. The air around him rippled and warped, his eyes glowed a poisonous green and the blood leaking out of his mouth didn't help.**

"That's more like it!" Nico said from his seat, a sadistic smile across his face.

"Nico, chill the Hades out, you look like you're about to murder someone," Piper said.

"Maybe I am…" Nico muttered mysteriously

**"h-h-how?" Porphyrion stuttered. Percy gave a demonic grin, almost crazy look that made Artemis question whether he was still sane or not. **

"He was sane? Like, ever? Huh, I didn't know that." Leo muttered

**"Hardened water helps with the impact, you know" Percy replied, still grinning like crazy. Suddenly, the look disappeared, to be replaced by pure rage and concentration. "Enough games and talk Porphyrion, we end this NOW!" he roared. He lifted his arms, and the earth cracked as several geysers exploded out of the ground. Water from the river flew over, and Percy pointed at Porphyrion. They hardened, and flew at Porphyrion, a massive cloud of hardened water spikes, slamming into him, one after another. **

"Ouch," Frank muttered, subconsciously rubbing his arm.

**Ichor flowed like a waterfall as Porphyrion roared, he sent another blast of lightning at Percy. He lifted the sword, angled it, and the bolt deflected off his sword and flew right back at Porphyrion, hitting him square in the chest. He tumbled.**

"Ouch," Leo agreed.

**Then Percy seemed to be directing the water around him, lifting him higher, and Artemis realized that he was surrounding himself in water. Soon, Percy had made a 30 foot tall water giant, with him right into the middle. **

The Gods gasped and the people from the future seemed used to this kind of activity from Percy.

**Percy stomped towards Porphyrion, and began to beat the crap out of Porphyrion, mercilessly driving his fists into Porphyrion's face and body. Porphyrion attempted to fight back, but it was clear that Percy had the upper hand. **

"Pfh, without the massive water Giant, Percy still had the upper hand," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

All of the gods were still amazed that he was going toe to toe with the king of the Giants.

**Artemis marveled at Percy's strategy, Porphyrion's fighting style was fighting smaller beings, if he used the same tactics against the same size being, he'd lose.**

**There was a triumphant cry as Porphyrion managed to stab his spear straight through the water giant's stomach, **

Poseidon let out a visible flinch, fearing for his future son's well being

**but then his cry turned to a shriek of horror as the water hardened around it and ripped the spear away from him. **

Poseidon's look of worry turned into a smug grin.

**Momentarily distracted, Percy took the chance to draw back his hand and hit Porphyrion with a massive uppercut, so strong that Porphyrion flew up. Instantly, the water giant disappeared, and a huge, thick, massive spike stood straight against the ground.**

**Artemis's eyes widened in anticipation as she realized what Percy had planned. A split second later, Porphyrion crashed onto the spike, screaming in pain as his butt was raped by the spike. **

Everyone flinched at the visual representation. Even Hades shivered.

**Everyone, the monsters, the conscious demigods, and the gods winced. Even Hades managed to look paler than he usually was. Porphyrion attempted to stand, but cried out in pain again.**

**"Wow, Percy's control over water is great" Artemis thought dryly**

"You have no idea," Piper muttered, causing a few gods to look at her in shock.

**"You.. You will die painfully, Sea scum" Porphyrion gasped out.**

**"Yeah, I'd be worried if it weren't for the fact that you're obviously constipated" Percy replied, smirking.**

All of the people from the future laughed, remembering the look on Porphyrion's face while the gods of the past wondered what this 'constipation' was.

**"Now, get ready to be crushed!" Percy yelled. He slammed Riptide into the ground. Poseidon's eyes widened,**

Just as his eyes did now.

**"Get off the ground! And protect the demigods!" Poseidon roared. Instantly, all twelve of us lifted off the ground and levitated the demigods off the ground just as a huge, massive earthquake, like magnitude 16 shook the ground.**

Leo whistled, "Hot Damn," He muttered under his breath.

**All Artemis knew was that it was far more powerful than anything Poseidon had ever conjured. Porphyrion was knocked around like a billiard ball when they get hit by the cue ball, and all the monsters instantly crashed to the ground. Even with all the shaking, she couldn't help but notice that the cracks that branched out from Riptide seemed to be going in an oval shape, at least a football field long. As the quake subsided, water from almost every direction came rushing in. Percy seemed to be directing the water straight into the cracks, which didn't make any sense, until Percy wrenched Riptide out of the ground.**

**He raised his sword and arms up, and with a huge groan and massive shaking, the entire football field sized chunk of land began leveling and floating out of the ground. **

Leo whistled again, "And I repeat myself again, Hot. Damn."

**All the gods gasped. Percy was glowing with an aura of power, his green eyes so intense, it could've burned through titanium. The island rose higher and higher, with the column of water surging upwards, pushing up. Then Percy turned his hand so it looked like he was holding a bowl, and the water shifted, mimicking his shape exactly, so that it looked like a watery hand was holding a big rock. Strike that, a really big hand holding a ginormous rock**

"I remember that, Percy was pissed off at Porphyrion," Hazel said, smiling softly.

"Is there a time when Percy wasn't pissed at Porphyrion?" Frank asked Hazel. He received a shrug in response.

**Porphyrion had staggered to his knees, being a big dude, the earthquake had rattled every bone in his being. And being butt raped did not help. **

Everyone flinched once again.

**He did not appear to have noticed that Percy was getting ready to crush him, for he was still yelling, " I will smash you, Perseus Jackson! And I will have intense pleasure on seeing you crushed to pulp!" he roared.**

"Talk about Irony," Luna muttered, but everyone heard her.

**"Talk about irony…" Artemis thought.**

Luna went bright red at the action of repeating herself.

**He looked up. And his mouth literally dropped wide open.**

**Percy gave a wicked grin, "Who's crushing who?"**

**and he brought his hand down as hard and fast as he could. The water mimicked his movements, throwing the island at incredible speed, smashing into Porphyrion so hard that the island exploded as it crushed him. There was a roar of pain and a lot of wince inducing snapping sounds, the ground trembled, then stilled. The gods were shocked as they stared at the mound of broken rocks.**

"Kinda reminds me of that time he beat a bear to death with a bow," Phoebe said smiling sadly, leaving everyone it seemed that she was reliving a memory with a deceased friend.

**"Is he destroyed…?" Zeus asked. They flew over, picking up the demigods as they went, and stared at the newly formed crater. Porphyrion, or more like his horribly deformed body, lay in pool of ichor, enough to fill Lake Michigan.**

"It seemed like there was more," Leo said, as he made a squirt gun and started squirting Piper with it, causing her to roll her eyes.

**"Awww, poor thing, here, let me help you" Artemis said. She drew back her bow, nocked an extra bright silver arrow, and fired it straight into what she supposed was his head. It hit with an explosion of silver fire, and slowly, his body disintegrated. The ground shook, and a silent scream was heard, a scream that chilled everyone, even the gods. Then silence. There was a distant thud, and Artemis whirled around to find Percy lying face down in a pool of his own blood.**

"I remember that, I thought he was dead," Hazel said, choking on the word dead, causing Athena to narrow her eyes.

**"Percy!" Artemis cried**

**She and everyone else rushed over to him, she flipped him over and press a hand to his chest, feeling, praying for a heartbeat. He was stark white and his breathing was shallow. She felt a very faint thump, thump signaling a dangerously slow heartbeat.**

**"Apollo! Get over her- ''**

**"Already here, sis, now move aside" Apollo said. He laid his hand on his chest, and sent a pulse of golden light into him. He frowned. **

"Oh shit," Apollo mumbled

**This time, he bathed his whole body in golden light. Percy coughed, spluttered, and said "Ahhh, what happened? I just blacked out…".**

**"You used too much of your powers, cuz." "Don't worry, I've got you covered, now sleep" Apollo replied.**

**He nodded, and then he relaxed, the colour already returning to his face. Everyone let out a collective breath.**

As they did now.

**"Hey Apollo, think you can wake Annabeth up? She's been out for a while." Thalia asked. Apollo took a look and sent a jab of golden light into her head. Annabeth jerked, and she instantly woke up.**

**"Whoa, where am I? Wait, Percy! Is he alive? Where is he?" Annabeth almost shrieked.**

Thalia snorted and glared at Annabeth, Nico did as well

**"Hey, hey, calm down, he's alive, all is well." Apollo said.**

**"Oh. Good." Annabeth said. "Argh, my head hurts."**

**"Hey, can you wake Jason up?" Piper asked.**

**"No need, I'm awake. Other than feeling really weak, I'm fine…" Jason mumbled. He looked around and his eyes widened.**

**"Wait, where's Porphyrion?"**

"Very, very, very dead," Leo said in a teacher like voice to Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes in return, "I know that now Leo,"

**"He's destroyed" replied Zeus**

**"Oh. How did he die?"**

**"Erm, painfully. Very painfully. Let's not get into details. At the hands of Percy Jackson, no less" Zeus.**

**Jason's eyes bugged out, "Holy crap, he killed Porphyrion?"**

**"Yes. It seems us gods are once again deep in his debt…" Athena grumbled.**

**"C'mon people, it's time to CELEBRATE!" Hades said. **

Everyone cast an odd look at the god of the dead. He shrugged in response.

**Everyone stared at him. "Hey, just because I'm the god of the dead doesn't mean I'm downcast and gloomy. Whatcha waiting for, brother? Let's go to Olympus, reward our heroes and have fun!"**

"Fair enough," Frank said.

"Which part? Down and Gloomy or Celebration?" Leo asked, trying to mess with Frank.

"What?" Frank responded, causing Leo to laugh, then go back to tinkering.

**"Um, yes, yes, of course" Zeus replied, still surprised a bit at his brother's behavior.**

**He snapped his fingers, and everyone was engulfed in a golden light as they were transported to Olympus. Percy regained consciousness on arrival, and had regained enough strength to lean heavily on Frank and Hazel to walk. The gods sat in their thrones, and Zeus began a speech, talking about the bravery of the gods, blah blah blah. Artemis hardly paid any attention to it, she was very tired. And she wondered what Percy would say when Zeus would most likely offer him godhood. Again. Part of her hoped that he would accept, even though she had no idea why, but she knew that he would turn it down again out of his love for Annabeth.**

"That worked out SO well for him," Phoebe said, playing idly with a knife as she twirled it in between her fingers, shooting a glare at Annabeth

**"And now, let us reward our brave and courageous demigod children, without whom I am sure it would have been ah, difficult to win the war…" Zeus said.**

**"Difficult?" asked Percy.**

**"Ok, fine, near impossible…" Zeus grumbled.**

"Take a seat Zeus," Tracy mumbled, causing many people to jump because they forgot she was there. Tracy laughed at all of the shocked expressions from various immortals around the room.

**Percy**

"And we back to Kelp Head," Thalia said, cheerfully.

"You mean Aqua Boy?" Nico asked.

"Or Kelp for Brains?" Phoebe chimed in.

"What about Guardian Angel?" Tracy piped up.

"That's enough," Luna said, but she too was smiling.

"You're a such buzzkill Moon Beam," Apollo called from across the room, trying to come up with a new nickname for Luna.

The Reaction he got was much different. Luna tensed up, and seemed to be locked in memory. Thalia, Phoebe, and Tracy all glared at the sun god while Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Nico looked confused.

"Don't call her that name," Thalia growled at the sun god

**"Perseus Jackson!" Poseidon's voice boomed out. "Ah hell, I can barely stand" Percy thought. He staggered to his feet, and tried to walk as straight as he could in front of his father. He bowed to his father first, then knelt at Zeus's feet.**

**"Well Perseus Jackson, we once again offer you godhood. Do you accept?" Zeus asked. He said it in a very I-know-what-you're-going-to-say type of way. Percy smiled.**

**"Ah, with all due respect Lord Zeus, but I'm pretty sure you know what my answer will be. And please don't take offence." Percy said. **

"What's his answer?" Hermes asked.

"He'll deny it," Jason said.

That got an effect. Half of the council fell off their thrones, including Zeus, and the rest's mouths dropped open as they began to ramble nonsense.

Thalia rolled her eyes and looked at Nico as if to say 'continue reading'.

**He glanced back at Annabeth who was gazing at him with starry eyes.**

Thalia and Nico and the rest of the seven besides Annabeth snorted again.

**Zeus sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised… Is there anything us gods could at least give you or something?"**

**"Well, come to think of it,- he turned to Hephaestus- Lord Hephaestus, can you take Riptide and make an exact duplicate of it? Same in all aspects? And instead of two pens, just one pen when I take it out, and if I wish to take out the second, I just reach into the handle to pull out the second one?" Percy asked. Lord Hephaestus thought about it.**

**"Hand me Riptide"**

"Riptide?" Poseidon asked.

"Anaklusmos," Luna clarified.

"Ah"

**Percy handed it over. Hephaestus uncapped it, and watched as the sword sprang to its full form.**

**"Hmm, very well made, it should take me only a day to replicate this down to its powers and whatnot." He said. Then he asked another question, "This is extremely good craftsmanship, who made it?"**

**Percy turned his head upward, looking at his favourite constellation: The Hunter.**

**"Zoe Nightshade made it, Lord Hephaestus, and it is imbued with her immortal power." Percy replied.**

"What happened to Zoë?" Artemis asked frantically.

Phoebe, Luna and Thalia all sadly shook their head, causing Artemis's eyes to water up, thinking of the death of one of her newest recruits.

**"Ah, that explains it" Hephaestus muttered. "I'll return it to you tomorrow, at 3 o'clock, fighting arena, sharp."**

**"Thank you Lord Hephaestus" Percy said.**

**"Is there anything else you wish from us, Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked.**

**"Yes, m'lord"**

**"Well, what is it?"**

**"I've been thinking, can you make gives Hades a throne on Olympus and restore Hestia's throne?"**

Most of the Gods looked at the book oddly, Hestia and Hades seemed plenty happy without their thrones, why would they want them returned?

**There was a lot of surprised looks at this, and plenty of grumbling, mostly on Zeus's part.**

**"Well, I suppose that in light of your services, I will honour your request." Zeus said. He clapped his hands, and a two massive thrones burst through the ground, one that was a glossy black, made of obsidian, with all types of gems studded at its base, for Hades, and another throne that glowed a warm red, bits of it on fire, for Hestia. Hades looked at me with gratitude and surprise in his eyes as he sat in his new throne, while Hestia just gave me a shy smile.**

**"Very well, then, now let us celebrate the end of this war!" Zeus yelled, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the Muses cranked up their tunes, Dionysus and Demeter made food appear all across the tables, and Zeus even pardoned Dionysus from his punishment for a tonight and let him drink.**

**After dancing with Annabeth for a while, and getting clapped on the back and drowned in congratulations, I lounged near the pool that held the Ophiotaurus.**

"Is there anything this boy hasn't done?" Hephaestus asked.

Thalia seemed thoughtful for a moment, started counting on her fingers, looked back at Hephaestus and said, "Not really,"

**"Percy Jackson"**

**I jerked, startled, and turned around and saw the last goddess I wanted to see. Athena. Not wanting to get on her bad side, I bowed and asked her, "Yes Lady Athena?"**

**"I'll let you stay at camp for a couple of months to train."**

"Train for what?" Poseidon asked, narrowing his eyes at his rival.

**"Train? For what?" I asked, confused.**

"Like father like son," Luna said.

**Athena's eyes glinted, and I instantly had a feeling of dread.**

"Good Instincts kid, when that happens, run." Hermes muttered, rubbing a sore spot on his arm.

**"Why, you're going to prove yourself, Perseus Jackson."**

"Well isn't that a happy ending," Aphrodite said.

Phoebe was about to ask for the book so she could read when another bright light appeared and a rather loud THUD was heard across the throne room.

In the middle, a figure with midnight black wings was groaning, smoke curling off of him. He pushed himself into a sitting position, looking at the doors, and said. "Gods damned exploding planets, why did End just have to have a field day with them?"

All of the people from the future stared at him in shock. They all remembered that voice, those wings, and that sense of sarcasm.

Percy Jackson had arrived.

**Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum. Ha! Another cliffy.**

**By the way, these chapters are going to take a very long time to get up from now on, so don't expect much. Maybe once a month or so.**

**Anyways, Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	3. That Depressing Author's Note

And here is where I give you permission to shoot me. So, brilliant news, my Google Drive (Which holds all of my current fics and the work in progresses) is flipping broken! Joy! So, while I get this nightmare fixed, please wait patiently, meaning the 6 people who will probably listen.

I'm sorry, but all of the LocheNessToothbrush/SoloMafia stories are put on hold for the time being, until I can fix this.

Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation.

-Loche


End file.
